Lamented Dream
by antics-of-an-author
Summary: A poem from Anakin's point of view a couple years after The Revenge of the Sith took place; after his fall to the Dark Side and Padmé's death. His heart aches as he laments his perfect dream. Rated K because I am a little paranoid.


A/N: This poem is something that I wrote out of the blue one day because I wanted to do something _Star Wars_, and was in the mood for poetry. So, TADA! Here you have it. Keep in mind that this is a little free-form, even though it does follow a pattern. It's... different, I suppose. This piece is written from Anakin's POV a couple years after _The Revenge of the Sith _reflecting on what he had with Padmé. It follows the canon with a bit of personal flair from me. I have creative license, after all, don't I?

I hope you enjoy it.

-CS7

* * *

༺༓༻

I think of you when we first met

A moment in time I will never forget

You looked like an angel, shining bright

Your face so perfect, a marvelous sight

You had a peace about you that seemed unreal,

A heart full of kindness and courage made of steel

My thoughts clung to you even after our farewell

Your memory in my mind an eternal spell

༺༓༻

I think of you in my waking hours,

Of the time we sat among the flowers

Our laughs, our talks, our playful banters

Your big brown eyes, my strong enchanter

Your curls smelled of roses and warm perfume

Your grin made me want even more of you

You were seductive without even trying,

Stirring up emotions, strong and undying

༺༓༻

I think of you with your face so fair

Of the kiss that we were forbidden to share

You fought to hide your curious desire,

And snuff the spark that began a fire

You too felt something burning bright

For the little boy with the blue nightlight

And though your feelings you tried to subdue,

You finally gave in and said, "I do"

༺༓༻

I think of you in our bed that night

Of your kisses and your touch that felt so right

I remember your smile, nervous and sweet,

Your soft, tan skin and your ice cold feet

You seemed so innocent when your eyes closed

And I sat up watching you as you dozed

Your head on my chest and your hand on my heart

That was the day I gained my better part.

༺༓༻

I think of you when I arrived home

When I picked you up how your brown eyes shone

How worried you were that I'd been hurt

And the way you clung to my dirty shirt

You trembled and tried to mask your fear,

This I noticed when I pulled you near

My emotions jumped from stupefied to glad

That moment I found out that I was to be a dad

༺༓༻

I think of you when you brushed your hair

Of the way your curls moved with the Coruscant air

You grinned as you voiced your plan to me

Of Naboo, our future, and the room for the baby.

My smile widened and at you I stared

You playfully flirted when my thoughts I shared

You were beautiful, enchanting, and I was so in love

I possessed everything that I had ever dreamed of.

༺༓༻

I think of you in our dark sitting room

A dainty hand over your swollen womb

Your brow was furrowed in worry and alarm

When I told you that you would encounter harm

You tried to console me in the dark of the night,

You told me everything would be all right

I pulled you close and promised you would live

That is a broken promise that I am unable to forgive

༺༓༻

I think of you on that fateful day

You couldn't believe that I would stray

The hurt in your eyes, it cut like a knife

And my only intention was to save your life

My confusion swirled and my mind reeled

My plan for your rescue hadn't appealed

Then his appearance caused my anger to swell

I am the one to blame for the moment you fell

༺༓༻

I think of you and the day you died

Of all the tears I wanted to cry

I felt your presence fade and slip away

I always hoped I would never see that day

I inquired about you, seeking reassurance

My grief in losing you will ever be my durance

In agony I screamed and cried and thrashed about

It is an ever-present nightmare with no way out

༺༓༻

I think of you in my waking hours

Of the time we sat among the flowers

Of our forbidden kiss and your white dress,

Your genuine laughs and nervous happiness

Of your flirtatious banters and smile so sweet,

Your soft dark hair and your ice cold feet,

Your comforting touch and the way your eyes gleam

I think of you: my bride, my light, my lamented dream

༺༓༻

* * *

A/N: Again, something I kind of randomly came up with... I am not really a Padme/Anakin fan (sorry to those of you who are, but I have other couples that I prefer) but I decided to give a shot at the pair. Please let me know what you think of it: my structure, the wording, my rhyme pattern, etc. Just be nice ;) I might edit it later if it really needs it but for now this is what it is.

-CS7


End file.
